


Misión: Pasar desapercibido

by Monserrat_VALO



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monserrat_VALO/pseuds/Monserrat_VALO
Summary: Intercambio de Discord con temática de Among Us
Relationships: Sin relaciones románticas (por ahora(¿?)





	Misión: Pasar desapercibido

Capítulo único

...

Las cinco grandes empresas, enfocadas en el progreso humano deciden lanzar un nuevo experimento... Un juego, donde el último en sobrevivir traerá honor y orgullo a la empresa que representan además de un nuevo avance a la humanidad. La meta principal: Sobrevivir, aunque ninguno de los participantes saben que esa es su verdadera meta, ¿Pero que acaso no es eso lo que lo hace aún más divertido? Después de todo ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar en un Juego?

.  
.  
.

Un mes antes

Los días eran monótonos, siempre siguiendo cada sugerencia que le decían los ancianos del consejo de la empresa o incluso de su propio tío (aunque su sugerencias eran un poco...), donde algunas veces notaba como este rompía sus preciadas reglas al quejarse de toda la... mierda que decían los ancianos, sin duda la personalidad de su tío, siempre recto y correcto a la hora de dirigirse a alguien por más que le desagradara había cambiado notoriamente cuando comenzó a salir con Wen Ruohan 

Lan Xichen solto un suspiro antes de mandar un mensaje en el grupo que tenía con sus dos amigos, al parecer no era el único que notaba extraño el nuevo proyecto que planeaba lanzar el Wen mayor, después de recibir respuesta apago su teléfono y saludó a la secretaria antes de tocar dos veces la puerta de su oficina y la de WangJi y entrar e ir a su propio escritorio mientras dejaba la carpeta que le había dado Lan Qiren el día anterior 

.-WangJi, ¿Tío te ha dicho algo más?

Al ver la negativa del menor solo se sentó y comenzó a hojear nuevamente las hojas, básicamente el documento hablaba sobre un juego que se realizaría en una nave capacitada para que puedan sobrevivir siete días sin problemas, además de varios términos confusos y que no le daban nada de confianza, decidió confiar en el criterio de su tío antes de firmar y pasarle el documento a WangJi para que también lo firmara. A ninguno de los dos le daba confianza pero debían aceptarlo si querían evitar problemas con las otras empresas, ya que este sería uno de los primeros proyectos dónde participarían las cinco grandes empresas públicamente...

.  
.  
.

Jin ZiXuan agradecía en momentos como ese tener a Jin GuangYao a su lado ya que no podría lidiar con todo el trabajo abandonado que le había dejado su padre antes de salir a su "Viaje de negocios" le dio una mirada de agradecimiento antes de llevar su propia parte de documentos por revisar a su oficina 

Para bien o para mal Jin GuangYao se había quedado con los documentos del nuevo proyecto con las empresas, Jin ZiXuan decidió tomarlo como algo bueno, después de todo sabía que no podría acabar con todo el papeleo 

Jin GuangYao por otra parte estaba clasificando los documentos que ocuparía esa semana cuándo se encontró el contrato original sobre el Juego que prometía una alianza con las demás empresas, leyó absolutamente todo y absorbió la mayor cantidad de información posible, no podía dejar que ZiXuan lo encontrara y arruinará sus planes...

.  
.  
.

Si bien no era raro que el patriarca de la casa algunas veces se ausentará por algunos días, no era normal que estuviera casi un mes metido en su oficina y llegando a altas horas de la madrugada para dormir unas cuantas horas e irse, realmente le daría igual a Yu ZiYuan si no fuera porqué FengMian estaba arrastrando a Jiang Cheng a todo eso

No negaría que los primeros días que lo notó estaba "feliz" de que por fin notara a su propio hijo, pero conforme pasaban los días y notaba como Jiang Cheng se veía mas pálido y demacrado comenzaba a enfadarse más y más hasta que su vaso se llenó y terminó en lo inevitable... Otra discusión 

.-¡Esto es inaceptable! ¿¡Hasta cuando planeas parar!? ¿¡Hasta que tu hijo ya no pueda más!?.- Puede que para todos la araña morada no se preocupaba por sus hijos, pero si había algo en lo que FengMian era testigo era en las diversas peleas que provocaba por YanLi o Jiang Cheng, algunas veces incluso por Wei Ying (Y no, no necesariamente para quejarse del claro favoritismo que tenía con él)

Al parecer ZiYuan no era la única a la que se le había terminado la paciencia, FengMian terminó explotando también 

.-¿¡Qué tengo que hacer para tenerte contenta!? ¡Hice lo que me dijiste y acepté que Jiang Cheng asistiera a la empresa aunque todavía no estaba capacitado! ¡Lo involucre en esta oportunidad para que desarrollara mejores capacidades y tampoco te gusta! ¿¡Qué diablos quieres que haga!?

Mientras ellos discutían en la oficina de la casa en la sala se podía notar el ambiente claramente tenso por la diatriba que estaba sucediendo a unos pocos metros de ellos 

YanLi intentó aligerar el ambiente con sus hermanos ofreciéndoles jugar con el pequeño A-Ling, no esperaba que llegara en un momento tan tenso, pero ya no podía echarse hacia atrás, ella se había jurado a sí misma jamás dejar que sus hermanos sufrieran por estas situaciones mientras ella viviera, con eso en mente se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo que estaba segura que le subiría el ánimo a sus hermanos...

.  
.  
.

Nie MingJue miraba una y otra vez el papel esperando que en una de esas desapareciera y no tuviera que participar en toda esa mierda, si bien los beneficios eran demasiados, había un problema, y era eso mismo ¡Los beneficios eran demasiado buenos! En cualquier otro caso hubiera aceptado sin dudar, pero esto se trataba de una propuesta de los Wen, y uno nunca puede esperar tantos beneficios de ellos sin varios contras que le igualaran o sobrepasaran 

Decidió volver a leer las condiciones y notó un espacio que no había antes, en letras pequeñas y a un lado de todos los beneficios había un termino que no le gustó para nada

Ninguna empresa se hará responsable   
De daños o pérdidas (fallecimientos) de ningún miembro de dicha empresa 

Después de leer eso sintió un inmenso sentimiento de intranquilidad, si lograba jugar bien sus cartas podía convencer a Lan Xichen y Meng Yao de que se negarán al contrato y así lograr evitar un posible conflicto al negarse, pero como si la vida quisiera burlarse de él recibió dos mensajes en el grupo que tenía con sus hermanos jurados. Los dos habían aceptado el contrato, por lo tanto sus posibilidades de negarse se habían ido a la basura

Con eso en mente decidió dejar a cargo a su mano derecha y reclutar a uno de sus mejores trabajadores para que participaran en ese ridículo juego. Definitivamente no dejaría que HuaiSang fuera a ese lugar solo...

.  
.  
.

Wen Ruohan sabia que había jugado bien sus cartas, con los Lan imposibles de negarse al ser pareja del actual presidente de GusuLan (Lan Qiren) además de la notoria influencia que estaba teniendo el Lan de él sabia que tenía a una empresa a su favor

Además de que los beneficios que ofrecía eran demasiado buenos como para que lo rechazaran, así que ahí ya tenía dos empresas más (La Jin y por ende los Jiang también) los únicos que podían negarse eran los Nie y no sin recibir el repudio de las demás empresas, así que una empresa más a su plan

Ahora solo quedaba esperar y mover algunos hilos para que tuvieran una gran ventaja los Wen...

Dos días antes 

.- ¡Padre no puede hacer que A-Jie participe en esto!, ¿¡Acaso perdió la razón!? 

Una fuerte bofetada resonó por toda la habitación seguido de varios gritos y reclamos ahogados

Jiang Cheng, sujeto su mejilla mientras se negaba a dejar salir las lágrimas que se acumulaban cada vez más y más

Jiang FengMian miro unos segundos horrorizado a Jiang Cheng y a las demás personas que se encontraban dentro, volvió a poner su postura recta y sin mirar a nadie de la habitación dejo fuerte y claro una cosa. Nadie podía oponerse a su decisión, ni siquiera su esposa

.- Ya está decidido, no quiero más quejas.-Después de decir eso salió de la habitación dejando un ambiente claramente tenso

Madame Yu paso un paño limpio sobre la herida de Jiang Cheng mientras evitaba mirarlo a los ojos, orgullosa o no, no podía negar las agallas de su hijo al hablar por su hermana mayor cuando nadie más lo hizo

YanLi intentó tranquilizar a Jin Ling que estaba llorando en su regazo mientras Jin ZiXuan miraba a su esposa y a su pequeño hijo, como si en cualquier momento la escena que estaba presenciando desaparecería. Había ido a la mansión de los Jiang para pedirle al patriarca del lugar que recapacitara sobre sus acciones, la idea de que fuera su esposa de por sí era descabellada, y que ahora tuviera que llevar a su pequeño de tres meses también le parecía una terrible idea

Wei Ying solo miraba la puerta, intentando procesar lo que acababa de suceder, a él tampoco le había parecido la idea de que su A-Jie fuera junto con ellos a un juego del cuál no habían sido preparados, ni siquiera sabían que debían hacer para poder ganar ese maldito juego, solo sabía que ese juego iba a destruir a su familia, bueno, si es que podía destruirla aún más 

Todos en la habitación miraron lo que había dejado FengMian antes de que todo se saliera de control

Ahí en una pequeña mesa se encontraban varias bolsas que contenían un conjunto de ropa en colores morados...

.  
.  
.

La empresa Lan era la que menos estaba de acuerdo con este juego, al ser uno de los organizadores sabía lo que tenían que hacer, pero por orden de Wen Ruohan no podían darles ninguna advertencia a los jugadores

De acuerdo a las condiciones que pusieron, debía mandar bajo su nombre al menos a tres representantes, aunque la idea no le gustaba al final eligió a sus dos sobrinos Lan Xichen y Lan WangJi junto con... Su She, si se lo preguntaban a él no, no había elegido a Su She por voluntad, simplemente que su paciencia tenía un límite y no pensaba escuchar más la insistencia para nada sutiles de los ancianos para mandar también a Su She

Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta Lan Qiren ya sabía quién o quienes estaban detrás de la puerta así que se sentó correctamente en su silla antes de decir un.-Adelante

Lan Xichen, Lan WangJi y Su She entraron haciendo una reverencia (Algunas mejores que otras) antes de tomar asiento en las sillas vacías 

Lan Xichen fue el primero en tomar la palabra.- Tío ¿Nos pidió que fuéramos a su oficina?- La respuesta era obvia pero como todo un Lan siempre debían mantener la cortesía aún si era dirigida al mismo hombre que los crío

Lan Qiren solo asintió mientras les entregaba un pequeño conjunto a cada uno con los distintivos colores de su empresa; Blanco y azul claro

Los tres miraron la ropa unos segundos sin atreverse a desdoblar la ropa (¿?)

.- Deberán usar esta ropa en todo el transcurso del... Juego no tienen permitido quitárselo en ningún momento

Aún si tenían cierta curiosidad por saber qué pasaría si no llegaban a seguir esa orden nadie era tan valiente (O tan idiota) como para contradecir a alguien como Lan Qiren

.- Entendido tío/líder

Después de despedirse del mayor los tres salieron de la oficina mientras se preparaban para lo que sería tal vez la semana más larga de sus vidas

.  
.  
.

Se podía decir a simple vista que Jin GuangShan era el segundo (Después de los Wen) En estar encantado por el nuevo experimento creado por las cinco grandes empresas de todo el mundo, de solo pensar en la fama que ganaría su empresa a través de la colaboración de las cuatro empresas reconocidas a nivel mundial para este juego lo hacían carcajear de una manera maniática o incluso se podía considerar tétrica

De acuerdo a las órdenes de Wen Ruohan todos los seleccionados deberían partir en dos días para quedarse una semana en esa nave, si, una nave la cual estaba diseñada para mantenerlos ahí siete días, siete días en una nave donde deberían completar diariamente unas simples misiones... O ese era el plan inicial

Un poco de vino y una pequeña conversación con cierto Wen logro hacer las cosas más interesantes. Entre la tripulación habrían dos impostores, dos personas encargadas de hacerles las misiones imposibles... Y también eliminar a cuántos fueran necesarios, aunque claro, esto era algo que solo él y Wen Ruohan sabían, además, para hacer más interesante esto los impostores serían elegidos al azar, y permanecerían así hasta la penúltima ronda, el día seis dónde se escogerían nuevos impostores

No podía darles mucha información (en realidad no podía decirles nada) a sus hijos sobre lo que tendrían que hacer hasta que llegaran al lugar acordado dónde recibirían indicaciones básicas. Pero teniendo una gran ventaja y sabiendo que sus primogénitos podían ser asesinados en cualquier momento debía tomar cartas en el asunto

Jin GuangShan les dejo una advertencia antes a sus tres hijos antes de dejar que se fueran, hagan lo que sea necesario para ganar, en una monarquía dónde las empresas pelean constantemente por el poder es importante hacer desaparecer primero a sus futuros enemigos, así que está era una gran oportunidad

Les entrego los trajes amarillos a cada uno incluyendo su pequeño sobrino, si, su sobrino de un mes, Wen Ruohan no aceptaría el trato sin nada a cambio así que tuvo que aceptar a la condición que puso el Wen, era un pequeño precio a pagar a cambio del poder absoluto, nada que no pudiera hacer...

.  
.  
.

Wen Ruohan actualmente líder de la empresa más poderosa y con más influencia en el mundo, reconocido por sus ideas un tanto... Fuera de lo común (absurdas, incluso ridículas, pero nadie se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta) había diseñado un juego de doble filo, dónde podía deshacerse fácilmente de varias piedras molestas de su zapato, tendría que sacrificar a uno que otro de su gente, pero valdría la pena, y si llegaban a descubrir su plan que más daba, la vida era más divertida con ciertos riesgos, aun si a su actual pareja no le convencía él no estaba dispuesto a perder esa gran oportunidad que obtendría con esto

Con eso en mente mando a llamar a sus sobrinos e hijos a su oficina, preparo la ropa y sonrió al saber el desenlace de lo que pasaría en cuanto entrarán

Con unos toques en la puerta y un asentimiento de parte del Wen mayor entraron Wen Xu, Wen Chao, Wen Qing y Wen Ning al lugar, este último con la mirada en el suelo

Wen Ruohan les hizo un ademán para que se acercaran a él mientras los miraba con copa de vino en mano.- Quiero que memoricen esto antes de que se vayan, no quiero errores

Aventó cuatro carpetas en el escritorio antes de sujetar una de ellas y abrirla en una página en específico y dejarla en una parte legible para todos los de ahí

Tomo un dardo de uno de sus cajones y lo miro por unos momentos antes de comenzar a girarlo entre cada dedo

.- Cómo sea, si no lo hacen morirán, después de todo es su elección el si lo hacen o no. Solo les recuerdo lo que les pasa a los que hablan de más.-Al momento de decir eso de levanto de su asiento y dio unos pasos cerca de ellos antes de lanzar el dardo dando en el centro de la diana

Las cuatro personas del lugar pudieron sentir como el ambiente se volvía más espeso antes de que el mayor nuevamente fuera el que tomara la palabra

.-No quiero que me hagan perder cara frente a los demás, tomen la ropa y sigan al pie de la letra las reglas, les recuerdo que si cometen un solo error no solo lo pagarán ustedes.-Eso último lo dijo mirando a los únicos dos Wen que se encontraban mirando fijamente la diana con los dardos

Después de escuchar eso, las cuatro personas de la habitación salieron después de hacer una pequeña reverencia

.

.

.

Nie MingJue sabia que eso era inevitable, pero aún tenía la esperanza de que pudiera negarse, (que irónico viniendo de alguien como él) resignado decidió aprovechar esos dos días para dejar todo en orden y para que al volver no fuera un caos ya que sabia que su hermano definitivamente no sería de ayuda para el papeleo 

Llamo a HuaiSang a su oficina, debía decirle rápidamente sobre el juego para evitar preguntas, su "estrategia" consistía en decirle a última hora a HuaiSang sobre el contrato para que no se pudiera negar ni huir y también "prepararlo" para que no fuera un inútil (o al menos no un estorbo) en esos siete días dónde estarían en la boca del lobo 

Dia de partida 

Jiang YanLi (junto con Jin Ling), Jiang Cheng y Wei Ying eran los representantes de la empresa Jiang 

Jin ZiXuan, Jin GuangYao y Jin XuanYu eran los representantes de la empresa Jin

Lan Xichen, Lan WangJi y Su She eran los representantes de la empresa Lan 

Nie MingJue, Nie HuaiSang y Nie Zhao eran los representantes de la empresa Nie 

Wen Xu, Wen Chao, Wen Ning y Wen Qing (y Wen Yuan que termino siendo incluido por petición de Wen Ruohan a última hora) eran los representantes de la empresa Wen

Todos los participantes fueron llevados a una plataforma donde deberían firmar por última vez antes de partir al interior de la nave además de ser obligados a dejar cualquier dispositivo electrónico o cualquier arma por muy "inofensiva" que pudiera ser (que hipócrita de su parte, mandarlos al matadero sin nada con el que defenderse) la mayoría ya había previsto eso así que asistieron sin nada más que la ropa que se les entregó, otros tuvieron que dejar una que otra cosa al no cumplir con las reglas establecidas 

Todos pasaron por un sensor por última vez y antes de entrar se les obligó a tomar una llave en la cuál dos de ellas tendrían una "ventaja" 

Algunos se despidieron por última vez de sus seres queridos (Aunque algunos no sabían que sería la última vez que los verían) mientras que otros entraban directamente a la nave, como los Nie que no tenían de quien o quienes despedirse 

.  
.  
.

El interior de la nave era simplemente... Wow, no había otra manera de describirla, habían cinco habitaciones (una para cada empresa) demasiado espaciosas junto con algunos suministros de alimentos en polvo o frutos deshidratados 

El juego comenzaría al día siguiente así que tenían todo esa tarde para explorar el lugar, antes de poder salir tuvieron que ir a los casilleros correspondientes de cada llave que estaban separados, al abrirlo la mayoría encontró algunos accesorios o adornos para su vestuario junto con una lámpara y un recordatorio de que no podían quitarse los trajes 

Mientras que dos de ellos encontraron diversas armas y una hoja que les resumía lo que tenían que hacer los siguientes seis días, ah, y también una lámpara 

Después de ponerse (y guardar) lo que tenía cada casillero decidieron que era mejor que explorarán el lugar en grupos para no perderse 

El grupo conformado de los Lan... Y Su She entraron a un pasadizo (¿?) Que conectaba con un túnel, siguieron caminando y explorando el lugar mientras miraban las que serian sus futuras misiones hasta encontrarse con una pequeña sala (¿?)

El grupo de los Wen por otro lado encontraron una habitación que parecía ser un pequeño laboratorio, después de tres intentos fallidos intentando perder a Wen Chao de parte de los tres (cuatro) integrantes del grupo se resignaron e intentaron hacer que no tocara o rompiera nada en lo que terminaba su recorrido 

Los Jin decidieron no alejarse mucho de la entrada principal así que decidieron explorar la parte más cercana, encontrándose con un árbol, si notaron que Jin GuangYao le prestaba un tanto demasiada atención a las alcantarillas decidieron no decir nada

Los Nie decidieron ir por la parte de arriba, encontrándose un telescopio... ¿Qué hacía un telescopio ahí en primer lugar? Decidieron no prestarle atención y MingJue ignoró el hecho de que HuaiSang estaba pegado a él como una sanguijuela, decidieron adentrarse más y encontraron una puerta que los guiaba a lo que parecía ser un túnel

Los Jiang por otro lado se encontraban caminando mientras entretenían al pequeño Jin Ling haciendo muecas o caras graciosas que lo hacían reír, caminaron el línea recta hasta encontrar una fosa con ¿Lava...? No, definitivamente no podía ser eso, decidieron pasar de largo y entraron a una habitación simple, que bien podría pasar como una oficina por las computadoras del lugar, tenían estrictamente prohibido tocar las cosas hasta el día siguiente así que solo se dedicaron a admirar el lugar antes de volver a la puerta principal dónde ya se encontraban la mayoría e las personas reunidas, incluyendo los Lan, Jin y Nie, ahora solo les quedaba esperar a los Wen, o tal vez no...

Se escucharon varios pasos acelerados antes de ver cómo Wen Chao rodaba en el piso mientras sostenía su pierna, en uno de sus movimientos termino pateando a Jin GuangYao que cayó por el impacto 

Mientras todo eso pasaba Wen Qing les explicaba lo que había pasado mientras Wen Xu se reía a carcajadas por la idiotez de su hermano, el pobre Wen Ning por otro lado estaba intentado alejar al pequeño A-Yuan de las maldiciones que soltaba Wen Chao, y es que solamente a él se le ocurría "comprobar" si la lava era verdadera o no, afortunadamente no se había quemado de gravedad pero para alguien tan débil como Wen Chao fue imposible no hacer su drama

Después de diez minutos escuchando a Wen Chao quejarse y maldiciendo pudieron irse a sus habitaciones compartidas, eran espaciosas así que no podían quejarse, la comodidad tampoco era tan mala, aún si no todos estuvieran acostumbrados al horario de los Lan extrañamente todos sintieron un inmenso sueño haciendo que terminaran durmiendo temprano 

Día uno

El primer día del juego (pesadilla) había llegado, algunos se levantaron temprano para seguir con su rutina, otros preferían seguir durmiendo, pero todos sabían que debían estar listos antes de las 10:00, después de todo no podían darse el lujo de participar tarde y tener una gran desventaja que afectaría a todo el grupo 

La mayoría aprovechó el poco tiempo para comer algo y explorar porbultima vez el lugar, mientras otros (Solo Wei Ying) aprovechaban hasta el último minuto posible para dormir 

Al llegar la hora acordada todos se dirigieron a la compuerta, al parecer Wen Chao fue tan idiota como para olvidar su lámpara así que al intentar regresar y abrir la puerta se dio cuenta que ahora estas estaban bloqueadas negandole el pasó para entrar o salir a cualquier persona del lugar 

Mientras la mayoría se reían o burlaban discretamente, dos personas... Bueno, una para ser exactos, sudaba frío y agradecía que este no pudiera entrar por muy que no le agradará, ya que solamente los impostores sabían lo que pasaba dentro del cuarto mientras no estaban 

[

Manual del impostor

Felicidades si estás leyendo esto, es porque eres uno de los afortunado/as de ser impostor en este juego 

A continuación te daremos un en listado con todo el material que tendrás para ponerle fin a las vidas de los demás tripulantes

◇ Veneno en polvo de rápido efecto 

◇ Un cuchillo de carnicero 

◇ Una pistola con silenciador incluido 

◇ Parásitos devoradores comprimidos en cápsulas de rápido efecto

Además de todos estas armas que representan un gran beneficio para tu empresa, también podrás ser uno de los pocos que sepan las condiciones ocultas de la nave, junto con las reglas no escritas para mantener una supervivencia sana 

Reglas

◇ Si no deseas morir a causa de gas venenoso, nunca te quedes en las habitaciones después de la hora acordada para cumplir las misiones, de lo contrario quedarás atrapado/a entre gases tóxicos

◇ Nunca reveles tu identidad como impostor, de lo contrario los demás tripulantes podrán lanzarte a la lava ardiente

◇ No puedes ceder el puesto de impostor a alguien más hasta el sexto día, de lo contrario serás arrojado de igual manera a la lava 

Una vez que cumplas con todas las condiciones podrás mantener una sana convivencia, y recuerda no quitarte el traje, solo por seguridad

]

Con eso en mente no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio el cual no pasó desapercibido para su acompañante pero que afortunadamente no dijo ni preguntó nada 

Después de ese intento de entrar fallido todos volvieron a su lugar inicial cuando de repente se apagaron todas las luces antes de comenzar una cuenta regresiva, para cuando terminó de contar la voz robótica varias luces LED se encendieron por todo el lugar dejando una iluminación decente 

Todos ellos habían despertado con una hoja de misiones en sus habitaciones que debían de cumplir en ese día 

Con la lista en mano varios se separaron para cumplir las misiones más cercanas

Wen Chao se había separado del grupo mientras buscaba un lugar dónde pudiera descansar sin ser molestado, no esperaba que al entrar al túnel las puertas se bloquearán y mucho menos que saliera alguien de la alcantarilla 

Intento gritar pero fue inútil, lo ultimo que sintió fueron varias apuñaladas en la espalda, antes de perder la conciencia escucho nuevamente el sonido de la alcantarilla abriéndose y cerrándose 

...

Nie Zhao había ido a hacer la misión más fácil, llenar gasolina, no esperaba recibir un disparo en el pecho, ah, era una lástima, pero al menos había logrado que Nie MingJue lo follara mientras estaba ebrio así que no se arrepentía de nada, le dedico una última sonrisa burlona a su "asesino" antes de caer al piso inconsciente 

...

Para Wen Xu esto era todo lo contrario a lo que le había prometido su padre, no habia nada de diversión en todo esto. Y como si se tratara de un karma instantáneo, comenzó a sentir como comenzaba a faltarle oxígeno antes de que comenzaran a sonar ruidosamente unas alarmas las cuales siguió, sintió la presencia de alguien más pero no esperaba sentir de un momento a otro la sensación de ser apuñalado antes de que cayera al piso desangrándose 

...

Las misiones parecían ir bien para todos, pero no esperaban que al caer la noche no aparecieran por ningún lado los dos Wen y el Nie, los que tuvieron la oportunidad de leer el contrato completo no pudieron evitar recordar cierta condición, pero decidieron no ser paranoicos y esperar al día siguiente 

...

Si creían que el primer día había sido malo entonces era porque aún no estaban en el segundo, estuvieron a punto de morir por falta de oxígeno tres veces, se quedaron sin luz y desaparecieron dos personas más y por si fuera poco uno de ellos era ¡Jin ZiXuan! ¿Alguien podía pensar en la JieJie de los Jiang?

Aún si estaba contra las reglas que tanto les inculcaron de pequeños los dos jades celebraban silenciosamente la desaparición de Su She, y no era para menos si los pobres habían tenido que escuchar comentarios demasiado narcisistas de parte de este durante todo el recorrido, además de que tuvieron que estarlo siguiendo para asegurarse de que cumpliera sus misiones correctamente, porque claro, el tipo era tan inteligente que no necesitaba leer nada

...

Como si los estuvieran retando, el tercer día no fue para nada amable, nuevamente desapareció otra persona y por si fuera poco Nie Mingjue llevaba dos días con un intenso dolor estomacal que terminó dejándolo en cama al día siguiente, nadie dijo nada cuándo notaron que este ya no despertó 

...

El cuarto día parecía ir bien, o al menos hasta que se fue la luz y Wen Ning perdió de vista a su hermana quedándose solo con A-Yuan, uno menos

La tensión mientras hacían las misiones se volvía más y más notoria y lo único que evitaba que todo se fuera al caño era un fino hilo que aún los mantenía estables 

...

El quinto día fue un caos para los Jiang, YanLi les había dejado al pequeño Jin Ling para completar su misión, el problema, nunca más regreso 

Buscaron sin parar por todo el lugar pero no lograron encontrar a su querida Jie, parecía que se la había tragado la tierra, el único que notó algo fue Jiang Cheng, y es que este sospechosamente siempre estuvo cerca en la desaparición de Jin ZiXuan y YanLi, con eso en mente Jiang Cheng le advirtió a Wei Ying y los dos evitaron separarse 

...

El sexto día parecía estar siendo funcional mucho antes de que se levantaran, y es que en los casilleros estaba ocurriendo un cambio de impostor sin que nadie lo supiera

Como todos los días desde que llegaron a ese infierno tenían que revisar sus casilleros y recoger la hoja de las misiones del día 

Cierta persona al abrir su casillero no pudo evitar tomar la hoja y leer rápidamente el contenido para después arrugar la hoja y lanzarla lejos, recobró la compostura y tomó las cosas con un pensamiento claro, asesinar al culpable de toda esa mierda

.  
.  
.

Las cosas se salieron de control, de una u otra manera Jiang Cheng terminó sintiendo un constante malestar mientras intentaba buscar a Jin GuangYao, desafortunadamente se topó con Lan Xichen...

Lan Xichen había terminado siendo separado de WangJi así que se dedicó a completar las tareas más cercanas mientras al mismo tiempo buscaba a su hermano también 

Entro a una pequeña bóveda mientras buscaba con que rellenar su botella de gasolina, no esperaba encontrarse con Jiang Cheng en una esquina jadeando y hecho bolita, intento acercarse para hablarle cuando escucho como la puerta detrás de ellos era cerrada, eso nunca le había pasado...

Lan Xichen comienza a sentir como el aire se vuelve pesado antes de notar como Jiang Cheng tambaleándose se acerca hacía él, no esperaba que este le saltara encima, y si bien no era débil y tenía una fuerza mucho mayor que él, no sabía porque no estaba forcejeando o haciendo algo para evitar lo que sea que planeaba hacerle

Pero no lo hizo... Su cuerpo se quedó rígido y el miedo de lo que estaban a punto de hacerle lo bloqueó y no le permitió reaccionar a tiempo 

Aún estando abajo de Jiang Cheng podía sentir lo erecto que estaba su miembro y como este creaba fricción a propósito. Decir que Lan Xichen estaba atemorizado era poco 

Cerro fuertemente los ojos y contó hasta diez esperando que al abrirlos todo el fuera un sueño, pero no pasó, contó hasta quince, veinte, treinta y nada...

Como si fuera un recordatorio de lo que estaba evitando, Jiang Cheng comenzó a bajar el cierre de su traje dejando su parte de abajo descubierta mientras hacia lo mismo con el suyo 

Lan Xichen intento moverse, hacer algo, cualquier movimiento de lucha, pero fue inútil, su cuerpo estrictamente entrenado había terminado siendo inútil ante el miedo que sentía en esos momentos 

.-P-Para... ¡Para!, ¡D-Detente! 

Intento hablar y hacer reaccionar a Jiang Cheng pero fue inútil, este tenía la vista nublada y aún con todos los sollozos o quejas del mayor no se detuvo 

Lan Xichen sintio como era despojado completamente de su ropa antes de sentir como algo caliente y duro se entregaba en su entrada, nuevamente el miedo lo invadió, intento gritar, pero su voz no salía, intento buscar algo en la habitación que pudiera ayudarlo a escapar de esa degradante situación, pero no había nada

Sin más esperanzas cerro los ojos y comenzó a cantar en su mente una de las canciones de cuna que le cantaba su madre cuando era pequeño y tenía miedo, parecía estar funcionando bien, pero nada lo preparo para lo siguiente

Jiang Cheng lo había tomado de las caderas y había forzado su entrada para que recibiera su miembro, lo cual sin preparación previa parecía ser algo imposible 

Si bien su voz parecía ser inútil para pedir ayuda al parecer no lo era para soltar un grito de dolor seguido de varios lamentos más, escucho sonidos fuera de la habitación y si bien planeaba volver a intentar gritar por ayuda, terminó callando, esto no era algo que le pasaría a alguien cómo él, él no era débil, si alguien más lo viera en esa situación seria humillante y degradante, con eso en mente tomo uno de sus brazos y lo mordió mientras sentía como el miembro se enterraba lenta y dolorosamente en su interior 

En uno de los movimientos que hizo Jiang Cheng, logró sentir algo líquido entro de él, pero sin una preparación previa y con tal brusquedad ya se imaginaba lo que sería, sangre, soltó una risa para nada divertida mientras las lágrimas seguían recorriendo su cara

En una de las tantas embestidas se rindió y se dejó ser, ya no podía seguir luchando en una batalla de la cuál sabia de sobra que había perdido 

Sintio como su interior era desgarrado, el ardor que sentía se podía comparar con el de aceite hirviendo contra la piel 

Después de varios minutos que parecieron ser horas sintió como este se liberaba dentro suyo dejando un charco de sangre y fluidos 

Escucho el sonido de un cierre junto con el de una alcantarilla abrirse y cerrarse antes de desmayarse, tal vez haya sido su imaginación pero podía jurar que antes de cerrar los ojos vio como la puerta se abría revelando a WangJi que se encontraba parado sin saber que hacer

...

Era el último día, Lan Xichen se había negado a decirle una sola palabra de lo que le sucedió ayer a WangJi así que este no insistió, tomó un baño (el tercero del día) y preparo su traje de repuesto, si bien su hermano le había dicho que no era necesario que participara ese día y que mejor se quedara en la habitación, Lan Xichen no hizo caso y se preparo para las últimas misones mientras se aferraba a WangJi y se negaba a separarse un solo centímetro de él 

Todos los participantes sobrantes habían terminado sus misiones del día y siguieron su misma rutina, solo que en esta tendrían que ir y anotar el puntaje que habían recibido en total por toda la semana 

Todo parecía ir normal hasta que notaron un detalle, Jin GuangYao y Jiang Cheng no habían sido vistos en todo el transcurso de las misones Wei Ying y XuanYu decidieron esperarlos en la maquina donde les darían sus puntajes pero conforme pasaban los minutos solo llegó uno... Jin GuangYao había terminado con el mismo destino desconocido de los demás 

Recibieron la hoja con los puntajes y esperaron a que pudieran irse nuevamente

La empresa Gusu Lan había sido la ganadora al tener el puntaje más alto, pero nonsirvio de nada ya que Lan Xichen ahora estaba atemorizado y se negaba a separarse de WangJi 

La empresa Yunmeng Jiang había sido la segunda con el puntaje más alto, pero ninguno de los hermanos estaban festejando su puesto, no podían hacerlo sabiendo que tal vez nunca volverían a ver a su Jie

La empresa Wen había ocupado el tercer lugar, Wen Ning estaba exhausto de tener que cumplir todas las misones mientras tenía que cuidar a A-Yuan y ahora con la pérdida de su familia restante ya no estaba seguro si deseaba o no volver a una casa vacía 

La empresa Nie quedó en cuarto lugar, Nie HuaiSang había evitado el menor contacto posible desde... la muerte de su hermano, y ahora que estaban a punto de volver a sus "hogares" era lo mismo, alejado de todos y contando cada minuto para salir de ese infierno

La empresa Jin quedo en el lugar más bajo de todos, el último Jin que quedaba parecía haber visto algo, pero se negaba a hablar, posiblemente había terminado con algún trauma que si no se trataba podía llevarlo a la locura

Ninguna persona del lugar se salvo de ese infierno, y mientras que algunos esperaban y contaban cada segundo para regresar, otros ni siquiera querían seguir respirando 

Fin

Realmente no encontré otra manera de hacer a Lan Xichen bottom, espero que te haya gustado (• ▽ •;)


End file.
